


Kobra and Ghoul's Bogus Journey

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, Possession, Swearing, ghoul's probably a bit ooc sorry, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: In which The Phoenix Witch possesses Ghoul and yells at Kobra for stealing her food.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Kobra and Ghoul's Bogus Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for Tumblr user bluu-ghost. I hope you like it!

“Seven point twelve!” Ghoul called out as Kobra pulled the helmet off his head and walked over to his boyfriend. His hair whipped sharply in the wind. The wind was blowing extra hard today, making their activities that late afternoon rather difficult. Ghoul had even tied his shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of his eyes.  
“So that cut, what?” Kobra asked. “Half a second off my time from last week?” Ghoul chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “Considering ya almost lost to Super Nova of all people at that last race, that half a second’s gonna save your ass.”  
Kobra huffed out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes. “I told you, I fucked up at the start!” He exclaimed. “That had nothing to do with the bike.”  
“’Thank you for the mods on my bike Ghoul!’” Ghoul started talking over Kobra, doing his best to imitate his boyfriend’s voice. “’It’s making my bike run so much faster and smoother! I love you so much!’” Kobra gave Ghoul a playful shove.  
“Shut the hell up.” He laughed. “And I know Jet helped you with this.” Ghoul snorted. “Whatever.” He stated, flapping a hand dismissively at Kobra. “Hurry up and set up for another lap, I wanna get back before sundown.”  
Kobra turned back to collect his bike before the wind blew a cloud of sand into his face. Kobra sputtered and coughed as he tried to wipe the sand out of his eyes and when he finally was able to open them, he was rather shocked to find a ginormous wall of dust rapidly approaching the pair.  
“Ghoul, we gotta get outta here!” Kobra exclaimed. Ghoul looked up and cursed once he noticed the dust storm. He bent down and picked up the motorcycle helmet at his feet, a spare of Kobra’s that he was borrowing. “Alright, guess we’re goin’ home early.” He said as he caught up to Kobra who shook his head.  
“Diner’s that way,” Kobra explained as he pointed at the storm. “We’d have to drive right through it.”  
“Fuck.”  
The pair put the helmets over their heads and hoped on Kobra’s bike. He revved it up and they sped off it the opposite direction of the storm.  
Despite how fast the bike may have been, the dust storm still eventually caught up to them, shrouding the road they were on in darkness. Even under the protection of his helmet, Kobra was finding it hard to breathe and he could barely see the road in from of them, but he kept going, hoping desperately to somehow find somewhere him and Ghoul can take shelter in.  
After what felt like an eternity, Ghoul started tapping on Kobra’s shoulder and pointing at something in the distance. At first Kobra thought it was a mirage or somethin’ with way it almost glowed in the darkness of the storm but lo and behold, the shack on the side of the road was very real.  
Kobra pulled off the road and rode the bike right up to the door of the little wooden building. Him and Ghoul hopped off the bike and dragged it up to the luckily unlocked door and pulled it inside. Closing the door behind them and inserting the little chain lock, the pair rested the bike against the door and turned to take in their surroundings.  
They seemed to be in a small room. All the windows were boarded up. In one corner, was a large nest of blankets. Kobra could see what appeared to be a few black feathers sticking up out of the blankets.   
Strewn across the floor were food wrappers, cans, and waste. A small shelf stood on the opposite wall from the door filled to the brim with more books than Kobra’s seen in his entire life. On top of the shelf was a pot sprouting flowers that he didn’t recognize.  
On another wall, was a doorway to another room, hidden by thick black curtains. Next to Ghoul and Kobra by the door was an empty shopping cart.  
Ghoul found a light switch by the door and flipped it up but the singular lightbulb in the room didn’t light up.  
“Must be dead.” Kobra muttered. Despite the howling wind outside, the room seemed quiet and serene. Kobra could hear everything, from his own voice, to Ghoul’s shallow breaths behind him, to the floor creaking when he stepped forward.  
Ghoul pulled the bag he’d been carrying off of his back and shuffled through it. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, illuminating the room in a bright beam of light. “Looks like someone lives here.” Kobra wondered aloud as Ghoul shined the light around the room. “Yeah, but I don’t think they’ll be getting through that shit so we should be fine for a while.” Ghoul responded, motioning to the storm outside.  
Ghoul padded forward toward the other doorway and pulled aside the curtains. “Holy shit Kobes, check this out!” he exclaimed and Kobra rushed forward to see what all the ruckus was about.  
The second room was much smaller and only contained a table which was covered in random items of food, beverages, and other small trinkets. The walls were covered in strange symbols, carved into the wall and highlighted over with different colored paint.  
“What the hell is all of this?” Kobra wondered as Ghoul studied the symbols on the wall. “If I didn’t know any better,” he answered after a moment. “I’d say it’s some sort of shrine to the Phoenix Witch.”  
“If you didn’t know any better?” Kobra queried. Ghoul shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, these symbols on the walls and some of the stuff on the table, those are Her symbols.” He explained, picking up a necklace off the table and showing Kobra the symbol painted on the charm.   
“But we don’t usually make shrines for Her. And if we do, they’re kept outside. It makes it easier for Her to come pick stuff up. But normally if we want to give Her something, we just leave it by the mailbox.”  
“Weird…” Kobra hummed as he slowly backed out of the room. Ghoul stayed, most likely to explore some more. Kobra padded over to the bookshelf and started inspecting the flowers. He wondered what they were and why’d never seen them before. He also wondered how the flowers were growing without sunlight since the window above the pot was completely boarded up. The white flowers were tiny and the soil, real actual dirt, not sand, was wet like it had been watered recently. Kobra shook his head. Jet could probably tell him everything he needed to know about these flowers in a second.  
At the thought of Jet, Kobra startled. He realized he’d totally forgotten about the other two members of their crew. Hell, Poison was probably losing his shit wondering where him and Ghoul were.  
“Hey Ghoul, ya got that radio in your bag.” Kobra called. Ghoul’s head popped out from behind the curtain. “Whaddya say? The radio?” Kobra nodded. “I wanna call Poison and Jet. Let ‘em know we’re safe.”  
Ghoul stepped into the room, pulling the bag off of his back again. He fished around inside for a minute before pulling out a walkie talkie radio. He handed it to Kobra who yanked out the antenna and held down the ‘talk’ button.  
“Poison? Jet? This is The Kobra Kid. Come in Poison and/or Jet?” Kobra waited for a minute but all he got was silence. Not even static.  
Silence.  
“Maybe the storm’s interfering with the waves?” Ghoul offered, putting a hand on Kobra’s shoulder. “Or maybe we’re too far away?” Kobra shook his head, incredibly frustrated. “Dust storms never caused me problems like this before.” He said as he pressed the ‘talk’ button again.  
“Poison? Poison are you there?”  
Nothing.  
“Jet?”  
Still nothing.  
“Someone pick up the damn radio already!”  
Silence.  
Ghoul’s hand covered Kobra’s and pulled the radio away. “Why don’t we just wait until after the storm passes?” he offered comfortingly. Kobra let him take it and wiped a hand over his own face.  
“Poison’s gonna ghost me…”  
\--  
Hours passed but the storm showed no sign of letting up. Also, the mystery owner of the shack hadn’t returned. The pair had taken to reading one of the books off of the bookshelf. Or well, Ghoul was reading it to Kobra. The older ‘joy hadn’t had to do much reading since he left BLI and was about seven years out of practice and the two of them knew he wouldn’t be able to make it through one of the fancy novels on the shelf by himself.  
So there they were, Kobra resting his head in Ghoul’s lap while the latter read a book about farm animals overthrowing humans (Ghoul said it was supposed to represent communism but Kobra didn’t even know what the fuck that was), when Kobra’s stomach rumbled, loudly.  
“Hungry?” Ghoul asked. Kobra nodded. Ghoul reached for his bag and started going through it again.  
“Shit!” he hissed after a minute of searching. “We didn’t pack any food. Guess we’ll have to wait until we get back to the diner.” Kobra groaned and sat up. He looked over at the curtain’s hiding the second room. He thought about all the food on the table in there.  
“Or, we can just indulge in all the food conveniently left on the table over there…” Kobra mused. Ghoul stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “What?” Kobra asked.  
“Kobes, what the fuck, that food’s for the Witch!” Ghoul asked, all offended sounding for some reason. “We can’t steal Her food!” Kobra gawked right back.  
“What the hell are talking about?” Kobra argued. “It’s not like She’s actually gonna come pick it up!” If possible, Ghoul’s eyes got even wider and his eyebrows rose further up on his forehead.  
“Sh-She won’t- What? Of course She’s going to!” he sputtered. “Where the hell do ya think all the food we leave at the mailbox for Her goes?” Kobra shrugged. “I always figured it gotten eaten by animals or somethin’.” he offered. Ghoul shook his head furiously.   
“Have you ever seen any critters, any at all, out at the mailbox?” he asked. Kobra had to think about that one for a minute and, no, he really hadn’t. Not even bugs which was really weird considering the damn thing was in the middle of the damn desert. The only animal his brain could conjure up was a sleek black bird that liked to sit on the mailbox…  
Kobra shook his head. He’d always been rather skeptical of the Phoenix Witch’s existence while his boyfriend was about as hardcore of believer as one could be. But, come on. This was ridiculous. There was no way The Witch would actually come and pick up this food at this random shack in the middle of a dust storm or really that She’d even mind if Kobra and Ghoul took a few items for themselves for their own survival. However, in favor of not arguing with his boyfriend over something so trivial, he decided to let it go.  
“Alright, fine. I won’t steal the food off the shrine.” Kobra grumbled as he laid himself back down into Ghoul’s lap. Ghoul grinned and ruffled Kobra’s hair much to his annoyance.  
“Good. Thank you. Hopefully, the storm will end soon, and we can get home faster.”  
\--  
Kobra meant to keep his promise, he really did. But the storm refused to die down and eventually Ghoul fell asleep in the blanket pile and Kobra couldn’t help himself as he silently swiped and ate a bruised apple from the pile on the shrine.  
He had barely finished the fruit when the flashlight that had been diligently illuminating the room for the past several hours, flickered and blinked out.  
“Fuck.” Kobra hissed. The room was pitch black now and he couldn’t see a damn thing. Carefully, he felt his way over to where he remembered Ghoul leaving their bag and ripped it open, blindly searching for some extra batteries. He was halted from his search by a flickering light behind him. He turned around, expecting the flashlight only to find the source of the light was the supposedly dead lightbulb above his head. And it wasn’t flickering, it was flashing; bright and fast like those strobe lights Mad Gear liked to use at their shows. Kobra gazed up at the light switch by the door and found it in the off position.  
“Ghoul?” Kobra called to his boyfriend. “Ghoul wake up! Weird shit’s happening!”  
Instead of Ghoul, Kobra was greeted by the sound of the radio in the bag sweeping through frequency waves. Stunned, he pulled the radio out and over the squealing and static, he could hear hushed, frantic voices.  
Kobra dropped the radio and bolted up, turning toward Ghoul, intending to shake his boyfriend awake because he absolutely did not fuck with this ghost shit or whatever it was.  
But before he could take a single step the room was filled with wind. The same howling wind from outside sans the sand, which was extremely perplexing, Kobra noticed, as the door was still locked, and the windows were still covered. The wind was strong, pushing Kobra against the wall, whipping the curtains around viciously, and knocking things off the bookshelf and table.  
Kobra pushed himself off the wall and ran toward Ghoul, throwing himself at the lump on the floor. He grabbed Ghoul’s shoulders and shook him back and forth hard. He couldn’t believe Ghoul was sleeping through all this.   
“Ghoul wake up!” Kobra screamed as Ghoul’s limp body flopped back into the blankets. “Wake the fuck up! Please!”  
Ghoul’s eyes shot open suddenly and Kobra recoiled in horror. Ghoul’s dark brown irises had been replaced with glowing yellow ones. As Kobra backed away, Ghoul rose to his feet in such a way that was so un-Ghoul-like. He turned and stared at Kobra before crossing his arms and saying, in a voice that was definitely not Ghoul’s, “You’ve got a lot of nerve Kobra Kid.”  
Kobra’s blinked rapidly up at Ghoul, his brain not taking in what he was seeing and hearing and the only words he could force out were “Uh… what?” The only thing he could process was that this was NOT his boyfriend.  
Not-Ghoul carried on like they didn’t hear him. “I offer up my home for you and your partner to take cover in during the storm, I save your lives, and you steal my food?” they exclaim incredulously. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
Kobra blinked again. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked because honestly that was all he could get out right now. This was too weird. Not-Ghoul threw up their hands in exasperation.  
“To you, I guess I’m the Phoenix Witch. But that’s not important right now. You stole my food!” Kobra’s chin dropped and he stared, gaping at Not-Gh… The Phoenix Witch for a minute. No way. There was no way the real actual Phoenix Witch was standing here in front of him, well in Ghoul’s body, right now. He must be dreaming.  
“I’m sorry?” Kobra said. “I didn’t think you’d mind…” Kobra trailed off as the expression on Ghoul’s face got angrier and angrier looking which was really disorienting because that wasn’t even close to what Ghoul looked like when he was angry.  
“For your information, I do mind!” the Witch claimed, Her voice booming over the wind that was still whipping Kobra’s hair around his face. “I don’t appreciate it. Your partner here, the smart one, he even warned you not to and you still didn’t listen.”   
A giggle bubbled its way out of Kobra’s chest before he let out a whole laughing fit, fueled by hysterics and relief. The Witch glared at him through the whole ordeal until he was able to calm himself down. “Okay, alright, I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “I just don’t understand though. Why’d you have to possess my boyfriend?”  
The Witch rolled her eyes and crossed Ghoul’s arms over his chest again. “I can only appear in my true form to those who are asleep, close to death, or already dead, and since Fun Ghoul was already asleep, I figured I’d use him to channel myself through so I could speak with you.”  
“And the wind and shit?” Kobra asked motioning around him. The Witch shrugged Ghoul’s shoulders before lifting up a hand and snapping together his thumb and middle finger. Gradually the wind stopped and the light above their head stopped flashing. The flashlight even turned back on.  
“I figured I could scare you a bit while I was at it.” The Witch explained. “Get back at you for stealing my food.” Kobra sighed. “Look, uh, ma’am. I’m sorry for stealing your food, I swear. We’re kind of trapped here cause of the storm and I haven’t eaten since like this morning. I didn’t really have much of a choice.”  
The Witch rolled Her eyes yet again. “I will see what I can do about the dust storm.” She said. “But Kobra Kid, do not ever steal from me again. Believe me, I can be a whole lot scarier than this.” Kobra held out his hands in defeat as he struggled to his feet, finally feeling confident enough to stand up again. “I won’t, I won’t. Jeez.” He promised.  
The Witch seemed satisfied at that. She lifted up Ghoul’s arm again. “Good. I will leave you then. Goodbye.” She snapped and suddenly everything went black.  
\--  
Kobra was jolted awake by Ghoul’s hand on his shoulder. “Oh, thank The Witch!” he cried when he noticed Kobra was awake. Kobra heard another much more staticky voice and Ghoul lifted up the radio.   
“Yeah Pois, calm down.” Ghoul said into the radio. “He’s awake now don’t worry.”  
“Good,” Poison’s voice came over the speaker. “Now hurry up and get the hell back here.”  
Kobra blinked up at his boyfriend in confusion. What the hell had happened and why was he laying on the floor? “Ghoul, that’s really you right?” he asked wanting to make sure his boyfriend was okay first of all. Ghoul stared back at him; his brown eyes wide with surprise before he nodded.  
“Oh course, who the fuck else would it be?” Ghoul answered, sounding mildly shocked. Kobra just shook his head and sat up. His head was pounding, and his confusion only increased when he saw the large number of black feathers surrounding him.  
“They were all over you when I woke up.” Ghoul commented as he held out a hand to pull Kobra to his feet. Kobra gazed around the room and found that apart from the feathers, nothing seemed out of place. Everything was just as it was when Ghoul fell asleep the night before. The core of the apple Kobra had eaten was even gone. It was like nothing had even happened.  
“You good Kobes?” Ghoul asked. Kobra nodded. “Yeah, let’s just head back to the diner. Party and Jet are waiting for us.” The pair quickly gathered their belongings and pushed the door open and lead Kobra’s motorcycle outside. The both put their helmets on and climbed on the bike.  
Kobra took one last look at the shack and despite the fact that he was right next to it, it still seemed like it was shimmering, like it was about to disappear or somethin’. Ghoul squeezed him around his abdomen dragging his attention away from the building. He kickstarted the bike and drove off down the road as fast as he could make it go.


End file.
